


Snow and Ice

by KirsaZenzi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsaZenzi/pseuds/KirsaZenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U: She was just someone who needed work. He was just her employer. Neither one expected that this would end up being more than just an employer/worker relationship. However, things took a turn for the worse and everything fell apart before being placed back together again. Canada/Ukraine, and hints at Turkey/Ukraine and hints at other pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start by saying that I apologize for not updating this in such a long time. I found myself stuck and in a corner I could not get out of, but now I want to rewrite this so this is the start of the re-written chapters. Hopefully I can update at least once a week.
> 
> Please enjoy the newly written, Snow and Ice =3

_It all seemed like a dream. A dream that I couldn't wake up from. My siblings just disappeared from my eyes and I found myself on the street again. I had been struggling for years to work and keep Ivan and Natalya with me. My little siblings. They have disappeared from my life and I had no idea where they went. This new life of mine. I wonder how much longer I can keep this up. And now, everything went dark._


End file.
